destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
POTF Combat Stance
<--Soldier Class Combat Stance defines how you do battle. A soldier can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in Combat Stance. Only one Combat Stance can be active at a time. Combat Stances carry over between battles, it only costs Fatigue to switch styles. Combat Stances may be switched in or out of combat. Being knocked unconscious disables any active combat stances and requires them to be reactivated. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the soldier to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Combat Stance Requires: Level 1 Southpaw (Requires Level 1 Soldier) (Requires weapon equipped in LeftHand) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Southpaw combat stance. While in this combat stance, the soldier deals an additional 1d8/2 damage with the weapon equipped in their Left Hand slot. -- -- Blitzkrieg (Requires Level 1 Soldier) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Blitzkrieg combat stance. While in this combat stance, the soldier determines any movement bonuses based on their STR rather than DEX. -- -- Stance (Requires Level 1 Soldier) (Requires an equipped throwing weapon) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Grenadier's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, the soldier receives a bonus of +1 range for grenades and throwing weapons and an additional +1 range for grenades and throwing weapons at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc STR. -- -- Stance (Requires Level 1 Soldier) (Requires no equipped weapons or an equipped hand weapon) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Boxer's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, melee unarmed or hand weapon attacks deal damage to fatigue rather than to health. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Stance (Requires Level 5 Soldier) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Giant's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, the soldier can wield 1.5H weapons as if they were 1H weapons. {The soldier also takes a penalty of -5 ACC.} -- -- Stance (Requires Level 5 Soldier) (Requires War Path) (Requires an equipped 2H weapon) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Warmonger's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, whenever the soldier attacks they deal 50% damage (add an additional /2 for all rolls) to up to one extra enemy within melee distance of their target. -- -- Defender (Requires Level 5 Soldier) (Requires Peace Path) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Defender combat stance. While in this combat stance, as long as the soldier has SP remaining the soldier can take any damage that would normally be dealt to up to one ally per turn within melee range of the soldier. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Berzerker (Requires Level 10 Soldier) (Requires War Path) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Berzerker combat stance. While in this combat stance, the soldier gains an additional Advantage to attacks but takes a {penalty of -5 AC if wearing Heavy Armor, -3 AC if wearing Medium Armor, and doesn't make dodge rolls if wearing Light Armor.} -- -- Overwatch (Requires Level 10 Soldier) (Requires Peace Path) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Overwatch combat stance. While in this combat stance, the soldier rolls a 3d8 whenever receiving damage, on a roll of at least 2 matching numbers the soldier may make an attack at 50% damage against the attacker (add a /2 for rolls), on a roll of matching 8's the soldier may make an attack against the attacker with no penalty to damage. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Stance (Requires Level 15 Soldier) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the soldier into the Charging Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, the soldier may make Sprint and Charge actions as minor actions. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes